Confederate Foreign Legion
The Confederate Foreign Legion was a unique unit within the Confederacy's Defence Force established in 17 ABY. The legion was specifically created for alien species wishing to serve in the Confederate Armed Forces, but commanded by Confederate officers. However, it was also open to Confederate citizens, who amounted to 34% of the recruits as of 17 ABY. The Legion was known as an elite military unit whose training focused not only on traditional military skills but also on its strong esprit de corps. As its members came from different cultures, this was a widely accepted solution to strengthen them enough to work as a team. Consequently, training was often described as not only physically challenging, but also extremely stressful psychologically. The strength of the Legion in 18 ABY was some 35,000, divided into 35 regiments. History The Foreign Legion was formed in late 17 ABY by order of President Karth Orvarrin, as a means of providing a politically virtually harmless military force (the political power of most alien species within the Confederacy at this point were negligible). Structure Legion Command Brigades *'1st Brigade' **1st-5th Foreign Regiments *'2nd Brigade' **6th-10th Foreign Regiments *'3rd Brigade' **11th-15th Foreign Regiments *'4th Brigade' **16th-20th Foreign Regiments *'5th Brigade' **21st-25th Foreign Regiments *'6th Brigade' **26th-30th Foreign Regiments *'7th Brigade' **31st-35th Foreign Regiments Ranks The military ranks of the Confederate Foreign Legion followed those of the Confederate Drop Trooper Corps. Ranks were wore on the right chest or shoulder of all uniforms, but differed by the type of the uniform and armour being used. Organization Recruitment Process *First Day - In a Legion Information Center. Reception, Information, and Terms of contract *Preselection - 1 to 3 days in a Legion Recruitment Center (Fuller or Xersia). Confirmation of motivation, initial medical check-up , finalising enlistment papers and signing of 5-year service contract. *Selection - 1 to 10 days in the Recruitment and Selection Center on Scaro. Psychological and personality tests, logic tests (no education requirements), medical exam, physical condition tests, motivation and security interviews. Confirmation or denial of selection. *Final Selection - 7 days: Signing and handing-over of the five-year service contract. Incorporation into the Legion as a trainee with the rank of Private. Training Training was conducted in the 2nd Foreign Regiment with a duration of 22 weeks: *Initial training of 4 weeks - initiation to military lifestyle; outdoor and field activities; learning legion traditions. *Technical and practical training (alternating with barracks and field training) - 4 weeks. *Mountain training (Braskis) - 1 week. *Technical and practical training (alternating barracks and field training) - 2 weeks. *Low gravity training (Alshain) - 1 week. *Technical and practical training (alternating barracks and field training) - 2 weeks. *Jungle training (Scaro) - 1 week. *Technical and practical training (alternating barracks and field training) - 4 weeks. *Examinations and obtaining of the elementary technical certificate (ETC) - 1 week. *Light vehicle school - 1 week. *Return to Scaro before reporting to the assigned regiment - 1 week. **Promotion to Private First Class. Recruitment Chart Rank Species Total numbers 1 Durgasi 6,000 2 Cathar 5,000 3 Twi'lek 5,000 4 Firrerreo 4,100 5 Sullustans 3,000 6 Kadyr 2,300 7 Decuri 2,000 8 Selkath 2,000 9 Advozse 1,500 10 Unstul 1,200 11 Bith 1,000 12 Utai 900 13 Chiss 600 14 Garagosians 400 Category:Black Star ConfederacyAssaultForeign